They Took His Life
by princessrainbowflower
Summary: The eerie silence was like putting salt on an open wound. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence. My world had cracked in half. There would be no healing her soul. Rated T for death


**I only own a stuffed whale, because my friends ate all of my cookies. So obviously, Max Ride does not belong to me. I don't even own the book, I take them from my friend ;) happy reading!**

The flock had been beaten and captured by the M-Geeks. Now they were all black and blue and chained to the wall by their wrists and ankles. Their bodies burned and they were only half conscious. No one had come in to give them food or water in days and they were praying for the end. When nobody had expected it, the door to their abandoned jail cell opened up, revealing two white coats, who talked among themselves and three M-Geeks, who were probably there for protection. The flock waited in silence as the scientists watched us and pointed, mumbling something incoherent to the other. Gazzy flinched when the man pointed at him, but he was lucky, because the other scientist shook his head and pointed instead at Fang. They quickly nodded and took some notes. Without even looking up from his clipboard, the fatter white coat said, "bring the tall dark one."

"What? No! Take me, don't take him, what did he ever do to you!? Take me!" Max yelled, praying for them to change their minds, but the white coats simply left the room as the M-Geeks advanced towards Fang. They unlocked his shackles and they fell to the ground with a sickening clang that rang in the flocks' ears, making them cringe. Fang saw his chance and took it, running towards Max. Before the M-Geeks could reach him, Fang threw himself at the girl he loved, pressing his dry lips roughly against hers. The M-Geeks moved quicky towards Fang, ripping his lips from Max's. His hand lingered on her cheek, but was then gone. She closed her eyes; couldn't bear to watch her life be swept away. Tears slid from both Max and Fang's eyes.

"Max, it's going to be okay, you'll see," Fang tried to comfort her as he was pulled unwillingly from the room, "I'll be back, this isn't the end. Max," He called her name and she looked up, "Max, I love you." Fang said as he was pulled out the door. She heard him groan in pain as they shoved him across the hall, shutting the door behind them. Once more, Max and most of her flock, were swallowed up by darkness and knowing of what was to come. Max shut her eyes, tears dripped down her face and onto the dark floor. They left clean tracks on her dirt covered face. The muffled sound of breaking glass and falling lab tables in the other room sparked some hope in her; Fang was putting up a fight. But the silence came to eat her from the inside out; it started with the flame of hope inside her, putting it out. A scream pierced the silence, they tortured him… they tortured her. He screamed her name over and over, _Max Max Max Max._ She

was helpless, chained to a wall in darkness. She prayed for it to end. The emotional pain was worse than the physical.

For what seemed like days, Max and her flock were forced to listen to Fang's screams. In what seemed like seconds, her soul mates loose, bloody body was thrown back into their room. Nudge screamed, Angel bawled, Gazzy stared and Iggy was trying not to cry. Max struggled against her chains, but they would not let her free. Fang was just out of reach. In between sobs, Angel was able to say, "He's still alive, but not for much longer."

His breathing was shallow, his heartbeat slow. He would not make it. Fangs eyes were closed, he did not move. His breathing ragged, like there wasn't enough air in our enclosed dungeon.

I held my breath.

As he let his last one out.

Fang.

He lay cold on the dirt covered floor. Max wished it could have been her and not Fang. The eerie silence was like putting salt on an open wound. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence. My world had cracked in half. There would be no healing her soul.

"Max?" Gazzy's voice in a whisper reached me.

"Yeah Gazzy?" She said in a broken voice, not looking away from Fang who laid dead in front of her.

"Do we have a plan, Max?" He asked, sweet kid.

"No, Gaz, there is no plan."


End file.
